Storm (Marvel)
|origin = Giant-Size X-Men #1 - Deadly Genesis |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Singing, Making missionary trips through-out Kenya |goals = Helping Charles Xavier, protect mutants from evil threats |family = |friends = |enemies = Magneto (briefly), Mystique (briefly), Apocalypse, Sebastian Shaw, Reavers, Shadow King, Callisto, Spiral, Sabretooth, Bolivar Trask, Mister Sinister, Blob, Pyro, Selene Gallio, Brotherhood of Mutants, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Hellfire Club, Alliance of Evil, Lady Deathstrike, William Stryker, Toad, Xion, Omega Red |type of hero = Mutant Superhero Elemental}} Ororo Munroe code named''' Storm', is a member of the X-Men and a trusted friend of Professor Xavier - she is one of the older students and her experience and powers comes in handy when dealing with dangerous villains. She was created by the late Len Wein, and the late Dave Cockrum. In the X-Men animated series, she was voiced by Iona Morris, as Kirsten Williamson voiced her in ''X-Men: Evolution. In the X-Men films, she was portrayed by Halle Berry (who also played Jinx), and Alexandra Shipp younger. Background Ororo Munroe was orphaned when her diplomatic parents were killed and was subsequently raised as a thief on the streets of Cairo. Young Ororo was used as a pawn by the crime lord Amahl Farouk, a powerful and domineering man living in Egypt. Ororo would get the attention of a tourist named Charles Xavier by picking his pocket. Xavier followed Ororo back to Amahl Farouk 's parlor where he was immediately able to pick Farouk out as a psychic like him. The two engaged in telepathic conversation which quickly turned to a psychic duel when Farouk revealed his true name "The Shadow King" and his plans to enslave others as he had done to Ororo. Xavier won the duel and locked Shadow King on the Astral Plane where he would remain psychically captive for years. Amahl Farouk's vacant body slumped over in it's chair and Charles left to speak with Ororo. Charles told Ororo she had been psychically compelled to do Farouk's bidding but was free. Xavier had been on a quest to find himself touring the world but after meeting Shadow King, seeing how he had abused his powers and seeing young Ororo left confused and destitute as a result, Xavier decided the best thing for him to do was to make sure mutants had a safe nurturing environment to grow-up in, starting with Ororo. Xavier returned to the US and put his money together to create a school called the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and invited Ororo Monroe to join. Ororo still had little idea of what had gone on as she had spent her youth being routinely controlled, but sensing Xavier's intent was genuine she accepted the invitation and became one of his earliest students. After her mutant powers manifested, she decided to take a sabbatical from the Xavier Institute and to re-visit Africa and her home country of Kenya. While in Kenya Ororo set herself up as a benevolent force in Africa and was even worshiped by locals as a goddess. After years of insensitive aid to Kenyan natives, Ororo was re-visited by Xavier to be formally recruited as a member of his second X-Men team. Since that time Ororo has taken on the code name "Storm" and has evolved into one of the X-Men's most deployed, respected, and powerful members. She is currently married to Black Panther and thus serves as Queen of Wakanda, but their marriage would later be annulled. Powers and Abilities Storm can control the weather itself for a number of effects and can also fly Power to manipulate and control the weather through psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects due to her natural mutant ability that lowers body heat in warmer temperatures, and increases body heat in colder temperatures. Ororo is a mutant. One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant Omega-Level potential or even an Omega Mutant (in an interview) Atmokinesis: Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to Weather Manipulation. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in later comics, nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. Love-Interests *Black Panther *Wolverine *Forge Trivia *Her name Ororo means "Beauty". *She is best friends with Jean Grey. *Storm has been stated to be a possible Omega Level Mutant. *One of her weaknesses is claustrophobia after being trapped under rubble as her mother layed dying in Cairo, and suffers from flashbacks when enclosed. *IGN ranked her as the 8th of the best X-Men. *Wizard magazine ranked her the 89th greatest comic book character of all time. *In the Comics Buyer's Guide, she was ranked ranked 30th of the 100 Sexiest Woman in Comics List. Navigation Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Thieves Category:Wise Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Victims Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:X-Force Members Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Deities Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Avengers Members Category:Outright Category:Warriors Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Good Category:Paragon Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Egalitarian Category:Book Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dreaded Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Lethal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Famous Category:Mentor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Master Orator Category:Crossover Heroes